Pobesuman
Pobesuman or "Unseen Hand" is a form of magic on Doara. Different from Lenvusi, it is not effected by any means other than the user's mind and will, though energy is expended in doing so. Pobesumanina, or "Wizards" would likely be mistaken for monks on Earth, and the natural and honed ability to perform the techniques is very rare, perhaps one in 10,000 people is sensitive. It appears certain ethnicities are potentially more genetically prone to sensitivity than others. Notably the Zointen and Tocsazi races, among others. Concepts The processes by which Pobesuman is used are actually fairly well understood, while the meaning behind certain people having sensitivity or even control over these functions has baffled both scientists and scholars alike. Mentally, a user of Pobesuman is reaching into the quantum space between particles, objects, or atoms within objects and manipulating the "Wave Interference Probability Field"- that is the information stored in every particle that gives it the calculated paths it may take between two points and the probability of each path as projected in a wave interference pattern (See Earth's experiments of light and the two slits for more into). At it's most basic level, the user is nudging, or "ripping" the wave pattern to increase the probability of a certain path for an object. Schools Much study and experimentation has been done by Pobesumanina to develop certain "schools" or core techniques from this concept. The following schools have been categorized so far: *'Reshaping'- toldemyen- Nudging the molecular structure of an object to form it in a different way. Can be as simple as making an orb out of water, or as complex as carving an exact likeness in stone or metal. *'Transmission- 'nesmyen-Physically moving an object from one location to another. Similar to lifting and carrying but without using the users body, and can be done over great distances or from beyond certain barriers *'Destruction-' takemyen- Annihilating or breaking apart objects, sometimes to the molecular level. Occasionally, a user has unwittingly split billions of atoms apart within an object, causing small radioactive explosions *'Alchemy- 'bilmakemyen- Combining or altering substances through molecular rearranging. This evolved from the Reshaping school and originally was discovered through rigorous trial and error. *'Coercian- 'bakemyen- A more mysterious and advanced school, the user manipulates the decision making of a creature or occasionally another person, seemingly in a similar fashion to molecular transmission. Additional and Theoretical Schools and Methods * 'Battle-' radosemyen-'' the theory and practice of engaging other Pobesumanina by either blocking or interfering with their techniques within the unseen forces and senses * '''Force Compounding-' myenemix- A little-understood and theoretical technique supposed by many to be the source of the greatest Pubesumanina major expendetures of energy. No known treatise has been written on these techniques but second hand accounts from master-apprentices and those who knew great Pobesumani like Sanin relate that they had a way for compounding their energy output to perform feats much greater than the normal strength of a man. Feats Many extraordinary feats have been recorded as having been done by Pobesumanina. While some cannot be verified as more than hyperbole, several are well enough documented to likely be quite true: * In ancient Mhradhorro, a wizard named Ardhok reportedly stopped the flow of the Dhecodhor river for more than three hours, allowing an army to cross safely * The Priest Omdazu on Volc would create intricate idols from obsidian glass, said to be crafted by Omarosh himself but most likely via toldemyen pobesuman * An Atlan mage known only as Sanin "Great one" performed many feats in war for the Atlass Empire between -1086 and -1030 ** At Posuna, he used takemyen pobesuman to destroy an entire enemy ship and almost everyone on board ** He equipped escaped prisoners with shaped weapons of stone to fight alongside the outnumbered Atlans ** He created a wall of fire to protect the flank of the Atlan forces in a battle with the Fezhachez Empire. It was said to be 50 feet tall and think and over a mile long. ** One of the first known users of nesmyen vabi (Fourth order transmission) to create barriers, blocking whole volleys of arrows and even filling a breach in a wall from entry History The earliest records of Pobesuman come from some of the earliest written histories, from the Dhecodhor Valley and Perocadh Peninsula, suggesting that it had existed long before the advent of writing.